Los dos lados del velo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Da igual que esté muerta: una madre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos. Para el reto especial "Día de la Madre" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EN LOS DOS LADOS DEL VELO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial_ _ **"Día de la Madre"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 **I**

 **Nacimiento**

Duele.

Aprietas los dientes y cierras los ojos. Escuchas las palabras de la matrona y sigues al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

Tienes miedo y echas de menos a tu madre. Piensas que Ramiro podría haberse quedado contigo, pero dijo que un parto es cosa de mujeres y se quedó fuera, esperando.

Piensas que no lo vas a conseguir. Apenas reconoces tu voz cuando dices que no puedes. La matrona te mira un instante y asegura que estás a punto de lograrlo. Te anima y te alegras de haber aprendido español porque de otra manera no la comprenderías y te sentirías aún peor.

Cuando escuchas el llanto apenas puedes creer que sea el de tu bebé. Ya está. Lo has hecho.

—Es un niño precioso.

—¿Está bien?

—Perfectamente.

Extiendes los brazos para cogerlo. Está sucio y no te importa.

Jamás en tu vida querrás a nadie como lo quieres a él.

El pequeño Ricardo.

* * *

 **II**

 **Ultimátum**

Cuando te enamoraste de Ramiro, ignorabas cómo se ganaba la vida. Sabías que era un sinvergüenza y posiblemente por eso pusiste tus ojos en él. Acostumbrada a los ingleses formales y siempre serios, la sonrisa pícara de aquel muggle te pareció un soplo de aire fresco.

Era divertido y siempre te hacía reír, pero ha dejado de hacerte gracia. Admites que vuestra situación es delicada y sabes que él se ha pasado años sobreviviendo a su manera, pero no quieres que siga delinquiendo. Porque está mal y porque te mueres de preocupación cada vez que sale por la puerta.

Por eso, te plantas frente a él con Ricardo en brazos y le das un ultimátum.

-Si no cambias, volveré a Inglaterra con el niño.

Te pide que no lo hagas. Dice que te quiere y promete que dejará atrás el pasado, pero es incapaz de cumplir su palabra hasta que está a punto de perderte.

* * *

 **III**

 **Jugando**

Ricardo tiene cinco años. Es activo y simpático y pasa mucho tiempo jugando en el patio de la corrala. Se lleva estupendamente con los otros niños y nunca se cansa.

Sueles estar muy atareada, limpiando escaleras y cosiendo para tus vecinas, pero todos los días sacas cinco minutos para apoyarte en la vieja baranda de madera y observar a los chiquillos.

Puede que peques de orgullosa, pero a menudo piensas que tu hijo es más listo que los otros. Siempre lleva la voz cantante y se las apaña para ganar casi siempre. Y aunque es pequeño, tiene la sonrisa de su padre. Además, has podido comprobar que ha heredado el don de la magia.

Esperas que su futuro sea mejor que el tuyo. Quieres que tenga un buen trabajo, una casa bonita y que no se mate a trabajar a cambio de cuatro duros

Y sobretodo deseas que sea feliz. Tanto o más que tú.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Muerte**

Duele más de lo que ha dolido nunca.

Tienes la certeza de que no lo soportarás y lo sientes.

Por ti, porque eres joven y tienes ganas de vivir. Por Ramiro y por todos los que te quieren, porque tu muerte será una desagradable sorpresa. Y sobre todo por Ricardo, porque es pequeño y se va a quedar solo y temes lo que pueda pasar con él.

Durante unos segundos te permiten tomar aire. Reconoces a alguno de esos hombres y les maldices. Ojalá estuvieran muertos. Ojalá nunca encuentren la paz después de lo que te están haciendo.

No hay tiempo para más. La _cruciatus_ impacta contra tu pecho y vuelve el dolor.

Vas a volverte loca. Lo notas en cada grito, en cada espasmo. Y después vas a morir porque los mortífagos no dejan a sus presas vivas jamás.

Antes de que tu mente se rompa, piensas en Ricardo.

Que esté bien, por favor.

* * *

 **V**

 **Preocupación**

Muerta o viva, una madre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos.

Eso es lo que te pasa. Desde que descubriste que puedes observar a Ricardo desde el otro lado del velo, no has dejado de velar por él. Y ha resultado ser bastante frustrante.

Has visto a Ramiro volver a las andadas, arrastrando a vuestro hijo con él. Has visto al niño pelear contra su propia conciencia, al adolescente consumido por el orgullo y al adulto convirtiéndose en alguien que no es en realidad.

Has querido reprocharle sus acciones, aconsejarle en los momentos cumbre y abrazarle cuando más hundido estaba, pero no puedes. No desde allí.

A veces estás enfadada. Con Ramiro, con Ricardo, con tus asesinos. Con el mundo. Otras veces estás demasiado triste y te quedas sin fuerzas para mirar. La mayor parte del tiempo eres fuerte y no pierdes la esperanza.

Sabes que se enderezará porque lo conoces mejor que nadie.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Orgullo**

El bebé está muy enfermo, pero sabes que no va a morir. Hasta hace unos segundos lo has tenido en tus brazos, calmando su llanto y su dolor. Lo dejaste marchar para que viviera y se convirtiera en el hombre que debe ser.

Miras a Ricardo. En sus ojos ves reflejado todo el amor que siente por su hijo y la determinación por hacer algo definitivo con su vida. El cambio se ha ido fraguando durante los últimos años, pero ahora está más decidido que nunca. Como ya hiciera su padre, Ricardo va a cambiar.

Sabes que él no flaqueará, que lo único que quiere es proporcionarle un destino brillante a su hijo y que se alejará de todo lo malo para que a él no le afecte. Y te sientes tan orgullosa que te faltaría el aire de estar viva.

Al fin Ricardo será el hombre que es en realidad. El otro queda atrás.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Reencuentro**

Han pasado muchos años. Ricardo ha conseguido todo lo que querías para él, pero ya le ha llegado la hora. Muere feliz, rodeado por una familia muy numerosa.

—Un imperio mágico.

Dijo Ramiro, arrancándote una gran carcajada.

Aunque ya no es un niño, quieres abrazarle como si tuviera siete años y volvieras de aquel viaje a Inglaterra que te costó la vida. Lo ves en la distancia, con el pelo gris y la expresión imperturbable, y vas a por él.

—Ricardo.

Extiendes los brazos y él no duda. Te ha necesitado tanto como tú a él y al fin estáis juntos para siempre.

O tal vez no.

—No puedo ir contigo —Afirma después de un montón de palabras inconexas y repletas de amor.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo asuntos pendientes.

Asientes. Sabes que antes de seguir adelante tiene que cerrar las cicatrices de su alma. Le das un beso en la frente y te despides hasta pronto.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
